


Newtmas Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, newtmas - Freeform, theyre adults now, thomas works in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from an anon on tumblr.: could you write a newtmas oneshot where people only see in b&w til they meet their soulmate? :3<br/>If you want to prompt me, send me an ask on tumblr @prompt-eevee-leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtmas Oneshot

At the age of 24, something Thomas didn’t like to admit was that he’d still never met his soulmate. Since meeting your soulmate made you see in colour, it was much easier for people to find them, so most people would spend however long travelling around until they met them. Most soulmates met just after they’d finished education. Thomas had finished school at 16 and, 5 years later, was the only one of his friends left with no one. Minho had Teresa; Brenda had Winston; hell, even Gally had someone! Thomas refused to dwell on it though. He knew he’d meet them someday – it was destiny – so he may as well continue to live his life while he waited.   
He worked at the local hospital in the mental health ward. He’d always been interested in psychology and mental health, so enjoyed his work very much, especially when he saw his patients become well enough to be discharged. That was always the highlight of his job. 

It was a Wednesday – his day off. He was sat in bed, binge watching Once Upon A Time, as the rain poured down outside. He had managed to get halfway through the tenth episode when his phone rang. It was the hospital. He answered immediately. “What’s happening?”  
“We’ve got a young man in. Attempted suicide. He’s badly damaged his leg. We’re gonna need you to come in.”  
“I’ll be right over.” He hung up and rushed out the door, not even bothering to turn off the TV. Normally people were admitted to the ward when friends and family saw there was a serious problem. He’d never seen a case where it had gotten to this point. This was an emergency.

When he arrived at the hospital, he was greeted by his co-worker, Ben. “He’s out cold, obviously, but not in a coma, we’re pretty certain.”   
“Okay. What happened?”  
“He jumped off a building.”   
“Do we know why?” This was the hardest part of his job – having to hear what his patients were going through.   
“We’ve got the note. He had it on him instead of at his home or with anyone else.”  
“Strange.” Thomas mused  
“Here,” Ben handed him a clumsily folded piece of paper “Read it.”  
Thomas nodded and took it, sitting down behind the unoccupied reception desk. He opened the note and read through it:  
‘To whoever reads this, I’m sorry. I’m sorry to whoever finds my hopefully dead body. I’m sorry to everyone who gets involved because of what I’m about to do. But I can’t go on. I’m so lonely. I have no family, no friends, no soulmate.   
I lost my memory in an accident when I was 15. I was found with no identification and hospitalised for around 9 months, but no one came to claim me. I started my life under the name ‘Newt’ and went looking for someone who would take me as a friend, family, a loved one. But it was no use. It’s been 6 years since I was discharged and I still have no memory of my life beforehand. I don’t want to live like this – I may as well still be in a coma. So again, I’m sorry to anyone who has to get involved, but I promise, this was better  
Newt’

Thomas stood up and went to find someone. He searched round the maze-like halls of the hospital before he saw Winston down the other end of the hall to him, about to turn the corner. “Winston!” he called out after him.   
Winston halted and walked up to Thomas “Hi, Thomas. You look worried. D’you need help with something?”  
“Do you know where they’re keeping Newt?”   
“Who?”  
“The guy they brought in today.”  
“The one who tried to kill himself?” Thomas nodded “I do. Follow me.”   
“Thanks man, I thought of checking the mental health ward, but I heard he’d damaged his leg and I didn’t want to walk to the other side of the site if he wasn’t gonna be there.”  
“Sure thing, Thomas.”

Winston led him through to the A&E ward, where a small crowd of doctors and nurses stood in a crowd outside the x-ray room, whittling their concerns.   
“Let me through.” Thomas spoke above them, shoving his way through “I need to see him.”  
His boss, Jorge, stopped him. “Calm down, hermano. The boy’s going to be fine. They’re just checking out how bad the damage to his leg was. You can see him when they’re done.”  
“No, you don’t understand, I need to see him now!”  
“Why? Do you know who he is?” Someone called out   
“He couldn’t. The guy had no identification on him.” Someone else responded  
“His name’s Newt” Thomas yelled to shut them up, before taking a deep breath and continuing “It was on his suicide note. He doesn’t know who he really is. He was in an accident as a kid and lost his memory. No one claimed him.”  
“So, Thomas.” Jorge rested his hands on Thomas’ shoulders, bringing his focus back to him. “Why do you need to see this boy?”  
“I don’t know.” Thomas mumbled “I just feel like it’s important. Like he’s important.”  
Jorge looked at Thomas for a few moments before nodding his head “Okay. You go.”  
Thomas pushed through the crowd and into the room. He walked past the screen and to the gurney, where lay the unconscious body of a beautiful blonde boy. Blonde. With pale skin. And pink lips. He was colour, there was colour, Thomas could see in colour. He was taken aback by the wonder of it all. Looking round the room he saw blues and greens and reds and so many other things, but the one thing that made colour all the more amazing was Newt. Thomas didn’t care about anything else, this man was the most beautiful thing he would ever see and as long as he could have that, nothing else mattered. He walked forward and took Newt’s hand into his own and running his fingers through his golden hair. Newt’s breath hitched before becoming deeper and quicker. “Guys!” Thomas called out to the others “He’s waking up.” He hurried back to his soulmate’s side, just in time to see his eyes open, revealing a pair of warm brown eyes sprinkled with golden flecks of stardust.   
Newt looked deep into Thomas’ eyes, a look of sadness and confusion etched onto his face. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and quiet, almost a whisper. “Can you see it too?” he asked cautiously   
Thomas nodded “Yeah” he whispered “I can.”  
Newt smiled wildly at Thomas and pulled him into a tight hug. “This is really happening.” He gushed, tears beginning to stream down his face.  
“It is.” Thomas replied. After a few minutes of crying and hugging, the two pulled away from each other.  
“I’m Newt.” The blonde introduced himself  
“My name’s Thomas.” He smiled down at his soulmate and caressed his cheek. Newt pulled the brunet in for another hug, burying his head in Thomas’ shoulder  
“Thank you, Tommy.”


End file.
